The Magic Touch
by sing-it-out-loud
Summary: A young girl with no name and the power to heal with one touch is adopted by the Cullens. They name her Auriella Casey Cullen. She is also the Imprint of Jacob Black and her BFF is Leah. Will her mom let them be happy or will she tear them apart? Jacob/oc
1. Busted

AN- This is my first twilight fanfiction. Actually my first fanfic ever so yeah.

Vote, Fan, and of course read!

Enjoy!

Unknown P.O.V

I was treking through the dense woods in Forks, Washington once again trying to find a place to camp out when i saw a clearing that had a slightly large rock that might be able to give some shelter.

"This will be a good place to camp for the night" I thought to myself.

That's when I saw six unhumanly beautiful people standing there.

Three were males and the rest were females.

All of them had pale skin and awsome golden eyes.

Besides that, they all varied in looks.

Every single person was crouched in a position as if getting ready to attack.

Then out of the blue seven enormous wolves are bigger then any normal species of wolf.

And to be truthful, it scared me.

The black wolf in the front of the pack barked or growled(you pick) bringing my attention to a group of at least thirteen people, who were just like the others on the opposite side.

In a matter of moments both sides charged and attacked eachother.

I became frightened a knew that if I stayed any longer and people got hurt then I would have no choice but to give in to my so called "gift", so i ran away as soon as possible.

After a hour of wondering throught the now pitch dark woods,i slowed my pace and decided to figure out where I am because at this point I was lost.

Giving my surroundings a quick glance I spotted a dim light just north of me.

Thinking that it might lead me to towards some kind of civilization or road, I headed towards it.

When I reached the source of light I saw that the it was coming from a house.

The house was at least three stories high and the surface was a white stucco.

It was in the middle of the woods with the exception of the road(of course).

Whatever part of the exterior that was the siding or stucco was plastered and scattered with windows.

Through one of the many large windows, i saw exactly the same people - minus two- that were in the clearing.

Then I heard a serene yet harsh voice ask, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Oh great. Someone heard me. How did she hear me though? I was extremely quiet.

"I'll ask again. What is your name?"

I whimpered, "I-I-I don't h-have a name..."

"Do you have a family?" she asked.

I just shake my head and answer meekly, "no."

"Turn around please."

When I turned around a pale girl with shining blonde hair that looked to be about eighteen was looking at me with a motherly feel.

She held out her hand for me to take.

I took it and she led me inside the house.

Walking in a boy of about eighteen also with brown hair and the same pale skin shouted, "Hey Rose! Where have you been?"

That's when he noticed me.

"Hey. who is this human?"

Human?

The girl answered truthfully,"I don't know. she said that she doesn't have a name."

A women that seems about twenty came up to me and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Esme Cullen and this is my family." She pointed to each person as they said their name.

The blonde girl that walked in with me was Rosalie and the big brown hair guy was Emmett. He and Rosalie were together.

The next people I met were Jasper and Alice. Jasper the younger blond who look like he was in pain and Alice is the short pixie haired girl.

They all gave me a warm welcome and they asked me to tell my story.


	2. Story of Adoption

The Magic Touch: Chapter 2

By: Sing-it-out-loud

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga. Auriella and the plot are my only creations.

Unknown P.O.V

"Well… I don't know where to begin," I confess since they asked me to tell my life story. Then again, who would want to hear my life story? Me, a dirty orphaned girl that camps outside and scrounges dumpsters for food; a girl that doesn't even have a name!

The women with red hair, Esme, suggested, "Why don't you start with your first memory as a child."

So I did. I started with the day I was born. I know it's odd but I remember everything in my life that happened since I was born.

"Just before I was born, I died. If I was born at that exact moment I would have been proclaimed a stillborn. I also just happened to have a twin brother."

I take a deep breath and look around. Most of the teens look sad but Esme is full out crying. I continue on though.

"He was alive but somehow knew that that he was going to live only a few months. After all, our mother went into labor 5 months early. My brother decided to give his life to me knowing that I would live longer. To do this my brother, who my parents named Gabriel, went to the angels and asked them to give me life. They agreed. But there was a catch. Anyone saved by angels must have a special gift that can help others to carry on with them as they live. The "gift" they gave me was to heal a person with a single touch. Of course my parents must be informed. Gabriel, who had became an angel (this is why his parents named him Gabriel) and the other angels appeared before them and told them of what had happened. When they did my parents freaked out. They wanted nothing to do with me so I was put in an Orphanage when I was old enough. Nobody bothered giving me a name. I lived in the orphanage until I was eight and ran away. I have been on my own since then…..So yeah…" I finish lamely.

Nobody spoke. The women were in tears and the two boys were comforting them. The only one who wasn't being comforted was Esme and she gave me a tight hug.

Once the big guy, Emment, calmed down the pretty blonde girl, Rosalie, they started conversing in hushed voices.

Meanwhile Esme asked, "So you are thirteen now?"

I nodded in response.

The pixie girl Alice and the blonde guy Jasper then joined Rosalie and Emment in the conversation. When they finished everyone, including Esme, were smiling. Their dazzling smiles confused me and freaked me out… just a little bit.

Rosalie then spoke up.

"Well, Emment and I always wanted to have kids but we couldn't-"

"I thought you both were nineteen?"

The family tittered nervously. This made me suspicious. What could they be hiding?

"Do you believe in anything?" Alice asked bluntly.

I nodded my head. Angels and being able to heal people with a touch can surely give people that outlook. And it has. I believe in almost every myth.

This information made Alice perk up.

"So you would believe us when we tell you that we are a family of vampires and that includes our father figure Carlisle and another guy named Edward?"

I thought about it for a moment. Pale skin… inhumanly beautiful and odd colored eyes… it must be true. Once again I nod yes.

Esme and Alice squeal in delight and hug. It doesn't even faze me. Wow vampires are weird. 

Rosalie continues what she was saying with excitement radiating off her.

"As I was saying. Women vampires are not able to have kids and I always wanted one so Emment and I would like to adopt you as our daughter."

I just stared at her with a blank expression. Actually I was squealing with happiness mentally in the inside. I finally snapped out of my trance and managed to say something.

"Y-y-you want t-t-to adopt m-me?" I ask in disbelief.

They all smiled.

As a response I nod my head vigorously. This was adequate considering that I was still in shock. Emment, or my new dad, came over and enveloped me and a crushing bear hug. He king of reminds me of a giant grizzly bear. My new mom stared fondly at the sight of me and my new dad.

"Can't…breath"

Dad laughed and let me go.

Whoa. A minute ago they told me that they wanted me as a part of there family and now I am calling them mom and dad!

My new uncle Jasper then spoke up. This surprised me because 1.) I haven't heard him speak at all and 2.) He was my uncle now!

"She needs a name, you know," was all he said.

Mom stared at me thoughtfully for a minute and then whispered, "Aurielle".

"Huh?" everybody asked.

Mom then replied, "Her name should be named Aurielle. Aurielle Casey Cullen."

Everyone turned to be and studied me for a moment. Then there was and outburst of agreements.

Mom cam over and gave me a hug and asked, "Do you like it?"

I put a finger to my chin in thought. The family laughs at my action.

.

.

.

"Yes. I love it. I am now Aurielle Casey Cullen."


End file.
